Times Are Changing
by ThePadfootPretender
Summary: Hermione's back at Hogwarts, this time as a professor, unfortunately she's not getting on with a certain dark haired, back from the dead professor. Suddenly something forces them together, is it fate? Time turner fic. Really rubbish summary sorry! Please give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1: Coming home

**AN: Disclaimer- I unfortunately do not own any of these characters, I have just borrowed them for a while :)**

**chapter 1**

Severus sighed as he looked around the empty classroom, lessons over for the day. He couldn't put his finger on it but something was changing, something was happening. The worrying thing was he had no idea whether the change was a good or bad one, he hadn't felt like this since the dark lord had died and he had awoken in the hospital wing, fully expecting to be dead. But no, fate had not been that kind. With a frown he cast another glance around the impeccably clean classroom before sweeping into his chambers.

Hermione groaned as she walked up the hill, surely it hadn't been this high three years ago! Luckily she had the common sense to send her luggage ahead of her. So only she and Crookshanks made the impossibly high climb, Minerva had offered her a coach but as it was the middle of term she hadn't wanted to take up her valuable time or thestrals. Finally the castle came into view, standing alone, the building looked grand and welcoming against the lowering sun. Smiling the castle look the same as it always had to Hermione. Like home.

"Hermione" came a warm voice in greeting, laced with a soft Scottish tone. Standing in the doorway Minerva Mcgonagall looked the same as she ever had, apart from the look in her eyes. The same look everyone who fought in the war had acquired. "Minerva" smiled Hermione "it's great to see you again". The older woman smiled "it's been too long my friend, come, the feast has just started". And with a guiding hand the headmistress helped her former student back into the castle where it had all began.

The school dining hall had changed since Hermione had last been here for a meal, the walls were no longer pale stone but were covered in polished oak panelling, with all the names of those who fought but didn't survive painstakingly scratched and painted onto them. All done the muggle way, to show the dedication and love in each letter. It was once considered that the whole hall should be dedicated to the dead but it was quickly dismissed, it was decided the hall should be filled with students once more, their laughter, love and squabbles. Purely so those gone would not be forgotten and so the dead wouldn't feel so alone, as they would in a cold mournful room.

Smiling up at the Teachers table, she quickly spotted the teachers she knew and the ones she didn't, including her former classmate Neville Longbottom . "Neville" she called and watched his face light up in recognition and surprise. Quickly he stood and moved towards her . "Mione, this is a surprise, when Minerva said she got the best defence teacher around I didn't think she actually got the great Hermione herself! it's good to see you" he whispered to her as he engulfed her in a crushing hug. " shut up I'm only average and you know it! you too!" she replied a grin stretched across her face "how's Luna doing?" . "See for yourself" he said gesturing to where his wife sat in the care of magically creatures seat. Luna grinned and gestured for her to join them, Minerva gave a knowing smile and left them to it, knowing that the friends would want to catch up after such a long time apart.

Hermione felt content, more content then she had felt for months, for once her mind wasn't wondering about the events that took place three years ago, all of the should haves, could haves. Instead her mind was firmly placed in the present and the healthy glow surrounding Luna. "So" she asked when there was a pause in conversation, "how far along are you?" Neville dropped his fork in shock but Luna didn't look at all surprised "about two months" she replied with a dreamy smile on her lips. "That brilliant! I'm so pleased for you" replied Hermione happy for her two friends but also feeling a pang of loneliness, she doubted she'd ever have that kind of relationship with anyone. Not after Ron.

"how did you guess?" asked Neville in wonder. "oh I don't know" teased Hermione "just that your wife's glowing, not drinking, and you keep asking her how she's feeling every five minutes!" laughing Neville turned red and mumbled something about caring about her. Giggling Luna joined in, teasing her husband mercilessly. "alright! alright! I give in" said Neville lifting his hands in surrender. "you're gonna be great parents!" smiled Hermione giving each of them a quick hug.

"Careful Miss Granger" came a long drawl from behind her "you're making Professor Longbottom blush!". With a smile still on her face, she turn to look behind her where Professor Snape stood. He hadn't altered a bit in her eyes. The same black eyes stared at her, penetrating her soul. "Good evening Professor Snape" she said with a grin "how are you?". "Miss Granger" he replied coolly his nostrils flaring "I did not come here for niceties, the headmistress asked me to greet you and make my presence know, that is all" "oh" replied Hermione her tone just as cool as his "still doing everything the head asks of you I see". "child, do not involve yourself in matters you still don't understand" and with a snort of disgust, he swept away his robes billowing.

"What's got into him?" asked Hermione frowning, he'd never been deliberately rude to her before. " I don't know" replied Neville thoughtfully "he's been alright before, and he hated me!". "yes" chirped up Luna "he even offered to brew me some morning sickness potion" . Maybe it was me then thought Hermione but what have I done?.

**AN:** **This is my first fan fiction so I would appreciate any criticism or advice. I know its a slow start but it will get better! Promise! **


	2. Chapter 2: Lover's tiff?

**AN: Disclaimer- Still not mine unfortunately but if anyone wants to give me Alan Rickman I would greatly appreciate it!**

Severus sighed in frustration, gripping his glass of fire whisky tightly. He hadn't meant to be rude, in fact he had been looking forward to actually having an intelligent conversation with someone but the minute she'd turned to look at him, her eyes sparkling, her cheeks flushed from laughter, he's felt an unfamiliar stirring inside of him. Immediately his defences had shut down against this unfamiliar feeling. This _longing. _With another sigh he banished it from this thoughts and decided to think about it in the morning, as for now, well he thought he might as well get rip roaringly drunk. It's not like he had anything better to do.

Hermione settled down in the soft surprisingly comfy armchair, placed in Minerva's private rooms. "it's good to see you again dear" Minerva said softly sipping her tea and handing Hermione her own cup.

"thank you for letting me take up Professor Draven's job, even if it's only for the rest of the term".

"lord knows you deserve it girl! and we could do with a good defence against the dark arts teacher for once!"

Hermione smiled as Minerva gamely said "right! tell me all about Harry and Ron, how are they doing? it's been so long, they write of course but..."

"it's not the same is it?" asked Hermione with a twinkle in her eye " I know I get their letters too, filled up with a load of nonsense and hardly anything that you really want to know!" . With a sigh she settled back against the chair and curled her legs underneath her. "Harry, as you know is a seeker for England and doing exceptionally well, it's good for him you know" she continued softly "he was going to become a Auror, we all were, but... we'd seen too much. The war was over and we never wanted to be part of it again... even the aftermath" . She continued "Ginny's happy about that, she always says that now he's stopped chasing the bad guys she can just concentrate on chasing the balls!" with a wicked grin she looked at her former professors reaction, when there was none, she continued " she's started planning their wedding, although it won't be for a while yet they want to make sure".

"that's sensible" said Minerva nodding in approval " and Ron?".

"Well" said Hermione looking silently at her tea hoping it would give her some answer on how to tackle this question. " as you've probably heard we're not together anymore... he's gone off to America to... find himself ".

Minerva snorted delicately into her tea . " Is that what they call it now?" she asked " running away from ones problems?".

" Apparently so" sighed Hermione glad she hadn't told Minerva the whole truth, She didn't want to be the one who lost Ron Minerva's good opinion, No matter what he'd done. "so" said Hermione with a small smile " What exactly am I teaching, I got your letter, but it all happened so quickly that I didn't get a chance to look at all the curriculum, anything I should know?"

Absorbed in her subject and the joy she took in learning, Hermione didn't notice Minerva watching her closely with concern in her eyes.

T he next day Hermione dressed with care, she wanted to make a good impression on her students and since she hadn't yet acquired teaching robes, her muggle clothes would have to do. Pulling out her oldest pair of skinny jeans she decided she would need the comfort of her old friend today. Wearing the light blue jeans with a red long sleeved t-shirt , ankle boots and her hair up in a messy bun, she hoped she gave the impression of someone professional but also someone who knew what she was on about. She hoped they didn't think she was one of those fresh out of school types with her head in her clouds. With a sarcastic smile she knew she definitely wasn't one of those, she'd seen too much.

Severus watched her enter the hall, damn she was stunning! Those jeans clung to her curves as if made for her and that shirt although completely decent gave a small hint of what was hidden beneath... shaking his head he wondered what on earth was wrong with him! She was a former student! Student! And not one who would ever look at him twice. With a small growl he stood and swept out of the room and down his hidden corridor.

The sweep was not lost on Hermione as she sat down next to Luna and Neville with a sigh, damn it! he couldn't even stay in the same room as her! With a frown she started to prepare for her first class.

Right thought Hermione as she looked out at the sea of faces I can do this. " hello everyone" she started as she cringed inside "my name is Hermione Granger and I will be taking over from Professor Draven for the rest of the term". She watched as all the students eyes went wide and a couple of mouths dropped open. Shit! She thought they have heard of me, it was too much to hope that all the fuss over her role in the war was forgotten." I take by the factor you're all looking at me like I have two heads, you've heard of me?" she asked gently. No one answered they just continued to look at her in amazement. With a sigh she leaned against the desk and stared at the first years in front of her . "Someone is going to have to talk to me... I know professor Snape loves his lessons to be deathly silent but I don't!" this earned her a small giggle from the class. "Right how about this, today instead of a proper lesson" she noticed they all perked up when hearing this "we do a question and answer session, you ask me a question whether it be about defence against the dark arts or something else" no doubt what that something else was in Hermione's mind. "But if you ask me a question I get to ask you a question, so this way I know how much you've learnt, ready, GO!"

With a slight hesitation a small boy in the second row raised his hand. With a nod from her to carry on, he stuttered slightly before asking "is it true you're friends with Harry Potter? you actually know him?"

With a grin Hermione could picture her friends horror struck face at being asked these questions, god he hated it all, the interviews, the pictures, the articles claiming to know the "real" harry, no wonder he hid at 12 grimmauld place most of the time!.

"yes" she said turning to the small chubby blond boy "I actually know Harry Potter and consider him not only one of my best friends but a member of my family. Now my turn" with an encouraging smile she asked "do you know the three main needs when fighting a dark art?"

He frowned and thought as the small red head girl next to him and put her hand up and waved it around manically, grinning at the one that showed the traits of her former self she raised her hand to stop the girl blurting out the answer and said gently "give him a chance he's nearly there". The blond boy opened his mouth and said "I.. I think it's inventiveness, skill and.. preparation for the unexpected" he finished triumphantly. "Brilliant" said Hermione with a gentle sparkle in her eyes "is he right?" she asked the red head next to him. With a smile of surprise the red head nodded. "good now" she said with a grin "anyone else got a question?" immediately a sea of hands went up and Hermione chuckled to herself maybe she could do this after all!

Severus stood watching the scene unfold on front of him he hadn't meant to stay and watch but she was hypnotizing the way she deflected the more personal questions all the while giving a straightforward and honest answer. She helped each child answer their question without making them feel stupid or naive, sharing in their victory when they answered them all correctly. "now" came her voice " I have a question for you... Professor Snape, why are you lurking in my doorway?" she asked with a teasing note in her voice. Immediately all the children had gone silent at the mention of his name. Shit! he thought she caught me, I must be losing my touch. "Professor Granger" he said in his silkiest most sarcastic voice "I was just wondering why you had decided to keep my class behind for a good 10 minutes, to make them late for my lesson, are they really that stupid?"

"oh" she said and looked at the watch on her wrist "so I have, accept my deepest apologies Professor I hadn't realised the time!"

"make sure it doesn't happen again" he said coldly and swept out the room, a bunch of miserable first years trailing behind him.

Sitting at her desk she signed, what on earth was wrong with that man?! "Mrs" came a small voice in front of her. Looking up she saw the chubby blond boy from earlier. With a smile she asked him "And what can I help you with mister? it must be important to defy Professor Snape like this" then with a inward groan she wished she hadn't said anything as the boy visibly whitened and swallowed. " I just wanted to say Professor, it was the best defence lesson I've ever had! I understood everything and ... it was great!"he finished his eyes shining. Hermione was touched. "thank you that means a lot to me!" she said with sincerity. "what's your name?"

"Luke" he replied "Luke Wood". "nice to meet you Luke Wood, you wouldn't happen to be related to Oliver Wood would you?" she said while formally shaking his hand and causing him to giggle. "yes" he said proudly "he's my cousin" .

"well as much as I'd like to find out how Oliver's doing, I think I better escort you to potions, you can't miss any more of it or Snape will murder me" said Hermione with a wicked grin. Luke giggled nervously, and she hoped he wasn't taking her seriously about the murder. Snape wasn't that bad!

Walking Luke through to the dungeons was a good idea she thought in hindsight as Snape wasn't pleased with him being 15 minutes late. Not pleased at all. "Professor Granger, do you intend to make all of my students late all the time?"

"No professor Snape, only this once! I'm afraid I was asking Mr Wood about the previous teaching methods and whether mine was adequate or not!" she said determinedly.

"Surely you should of asked someone who actually had experience of teaching for that" his silky voice asked.

"No sir, I want the pupils opinions not the teachers!"

"So you don't want my opinion of you and your teaching skills" he spat out dangerously, making it known exactly what he thought of her as a teacher.

" I don't care for it, no" and she sauntered out of the room deliberately leaving the door wide open, whistling as she went.

Fuming Snape wandlessly shut the door and turned to his silent, opened mouthed class, inwardly he groaned, great! Gossip about the pair of there would spread like wildfire, soon the whole school would think it was a lovers tiff or something! Another inward groan. Turning to his class he raised an eyebrow and coldly said "and who told you to stop reading that chapter on the property of Gillyweed?"

**AN: Does everyone like sassy Hermione? I certainly do!**


	3. Chapter 3: Not Luna!

**AN: Still don't own the characters but the story is mine! so yay I finally own something! :D Really appreciate reviews as they let me know where i'm going wrong (and right!) **

Walking through the grounds of Hogwarts, Hermione inwardly insulted the man who had annoyed her so much, the stupid, pig headed, arse! She was so caught up in her insults that she didn't hear a voice calling her. Turning she noticed a 4th year student running towards her. "Professor!" the girl panted "it's Professor Longbottom, she's collapsed". Setting her mouth into a grim line she ran with the girl towards the Care of magical Creatures field. She noticed that most of the class were silently crying but not actually doing anything. She was startled at the difference between herself and these students at that age. With a loud and authoritive voice, that she had used to make the others of the golden trio study she said "Move out of the way! Now!" when the crowd didn't move fast enough she elbowed through, determined to get to her friend.

Luna lay gracefully on the grass her hair spread out like a waterfall over the grass. She was pale. So pale. Quickly Hermione pressed her fingers against her friends neck in search of a pulse , signing in relief she found a steady but not very strong pulse.

Looking up at the crowd surrounding her she quickly pointed to the Ravenclaw that had found her "You! Can you run up to the hospital wing and tell Madam Pomfrey that Professor Longbottom is sick and on her way to be treated" with a quick nod she left. Scanning the crowd her eyes fell on a slick looking slytherin "you! Run and get Professor Snape, tell him to meet me in the hospital wing, I don't care whether he's teaching a class or not!" . With a determined look in his eye he ran off."And you two, I need one of you to run to the kitchens and find out what Professor Longbottom's eaten today, meet us in the hospital wing, and you need to run and get the male Professor Longbottom, don't alarm him just let him know his wife has fallen ill". Quickly the Hufflepuff and the Gryffindor ran off in opposite directions. Scanning the remaining students she quickly found a strong looking Gryffindor "you, can you help me carry her to the hospital wing?" .

With a nod he helped her support and pick up Luna and they started to stagger towards the castle, it had never looked so far away, "Um Professor?" asked a dark haired Ravenclaw "Is class dismissed?". Fighting the urge to roll her eyes she snapped "of course it is! what do you think that trees gonna teach you or maybe that rock?" with a sigh she squeezed her eyes shut and adjusted her footing to take more of Luna's weight. "I'm sorry, yes, class is definitely dismissed" she finished quietly.

Walking quickly up to the school, she adjusted her footing to match the look strides of her helper. He noticed with a grin and measured his pace more to suite hers.

Suddenly a shadow loomed over her 5ft 3inchs, looking up she saw a very angry and forbidding Professor Snape. "What do you mean by sent a 4th year Slytherin to disrupt my N.E.W.T.S class? Didn't you realise they might have very important exams coming up, or is it all about you?

Her eyes flashed with an anger that had made the "chosen one" run. Snape truly didn't know who he was dealing with. " Are you really that blind severus? Have all those years cooped up in the dungeons really ruined your eyesight that much? Honestly, does it look like I'm out for a stroll and on a whim decided I wanted your company? cause your sadly mistaken! Luna is sick". She gestured at the body hung limp against her shoulder as she was now supporting most of the wait as the 4th year, had let go due to the shock of someone talking to Professor Snape like that. "and I damn well wanted your professional opinion" she continued the fire burning deep in her eyes" but I might as well go find Slughorn at least he doesn't act so childish and like a complete an utter arsehole in my company. If you assume one more think about me today I'm not only going to hex you into next week but I'm going to damn well punch that big honker of yours!"

Severus eyes widened slightly as he took in the scene in front of him, he hadn't noticed Luna before, due to his rage at being demanded (yes demanded! No one demanded him of anything! not anymore) to meet Professor Granger at the hospital wing. For one crazy moment he thought something had happened to her and she had wanted him to be at her side, but no it had transpired that no one really knew what was going on and he had to jump to it. He snorted inwardly, he didn't _do_ jumping. Sighing he spoke menacingly to the 4th year student "Mr Barrow can you kindly leave me and Professor Granger to care for Professor Longbottom here? And I swear if any of what came out of Professor Grangers mouth is repeated, not only will you will serving detention every night for the rest of the year with me, but I also have some interesting potions I need to test on someone, do I make myself clear?" Bizarrely Jordan Barrow looked at Professor Granger for confirmation, Snape was shocked, how had she earnt their loyalty so bloody quickly? " Don't worry, Professor Snape will be a complete gentleman for the rest of the journey won't you?" she asked sweetly glaring at him. He just sighed and attempted a small nod. " I will also personally repeat everything said at lunch time in the staffroom so I think by around mid afternoon the whole school will know anyway! so if he attempts to punish you for anything you can direct him to me!" With a wicked grin sent to Jordan she motioned for him to leave and for Snape to take his place. "thanks for your help Mr Barrow, 20 point to Gryffindor" she called behind her, earning a growl for the man to her right.

"I don't think he deserved 20 points for letting you do all the work, and staring at your breasts all the time" he grumbled attempted to make conversation. Which shocked him, he never went out of his way to do small talk. "Noticed that did you?" She asked tartly all the while wishing this hill was a hell of a lot easier to climb. He sighed, as they reached the door. "Hermione please except my deepest and most sincerest apologies, for being such a... hang on let me quote your Ronald Weasley... greasy git".

"Thank you Severus" she said with a small smile on her face "but Ron's not mine and never was, Not really"

"So you're not , with the weasel anymore?" he asked with an arched eyebrow, he was interested despite his brain telling him not to get involved in what looked like a very sticky situation.

"Nope I'm not" she said with fake cheerfulness as they walked through the deserted hallway (as most of the students were at lunch) her mouth set in a grim line indicating she didn't want to talk about it. Throwing caution in the wind Severus asked gently "what happened?"

"He was a complete an utter arse who had no respect for me or my wishes! And I'd rather not talk about it to be honest"

Snape nodded, he knew what it was like to want to keep things private.. and he knew what it was like to have them broadcasted out to the whole wizarding community. "But then I suppose you didn't wanted to talk about your relationship with Lilly did you?" She asked hesitantly, not wanted to upset this gentle peace they had made, she like not arguing with Severus at every turn. "No" he said grimly, they had stopped outside the hospital wing and he turned to leave when she caught his hand in hers. "Severus" she said quietly, he had nice hands she realised, smooth skin but slightly rough on the tips, probably from working in the greenhouses for his ingredients she thought. They were pale with long fingers, they would have been thought of as delicate if he was a girl but big enough to clasp hers gently making her own small hand feel safe. " I just wanted to say that we wouldn't have done that if we didn't think you were dead, we just wanted to make them realise what a great wizard you truly were" she said huskily . He nodded at her and gently squeezed her hand before disappearing in a swirl of cloak down the hallway, leaving Hermione's hand feeling strangely empty.

**AN: Finally some Severus and Hermione action that isn't arguing! Is it just me that gets the warm fuzzies about hand holding? Yep thought so. Sorry about Ron if any of you are a Ronmione (is that right?) fans, I personally like Ron but I also enjoy making him into the bad guy! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: wibbly wobbly timey wimey

**AN: Disclaimer- I own absolutely nada! Apart from the plot.. and Professor Draven I suppose. Woo! oh, I'm making no money from this what so ever! :)**

"Hermione, Luna's condition is quite complex, I think she's been poisoned with an ancient sleeping love potion, by who I don't know, but Severus has an extensive knowledge of medieval magic , more than me, all I know is that we need a evigilare faciatis dilectam potion which should counteract the effects " said a worried Madame Pomfrey with a comforting squeeze to Hermione's arm. "Will Severus have this potion already made?" asked Hermione already fearing the answer. "I don't know, but I do know he'll have a plan, he always did!" said Madame Pomfrey " can I ask you a favour Hermione?"

"Of course" replied Hermione with a weak smile.

"I want you to tell Neville for me, he'll take it better from you, it's always received better from a friend or family member than a nurse"

With a nod, Hermione made her way over to where Neville sat by his wife's side. He was very pale with worry etched on her face , he looked like he'd aged tremendously over the last few hours. Hermione dreaded the following conversation.

"Neville" she called quietly putting her hand on his shoulder, he reached up and covered her hand with his own. "what did Pomfrey say then?" he asked quietly his voice horse with unshed tears.

"She's not going to die Neville, I promise" said Hermione tears gathering in her eyes "I will do everything to bring her back I swear" taking a deep breath, she continued, " she's been poisoned" she felt Neville go tense, and quickly wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "With a sleeping love potion, it old medieval magic and can only be broken by a potion called evigilare faciatis dilectam which means awaken my love in Latin, Severus is on his way and he's the best potion master in Britain so if anyone can do it the he can, I don't know much about it but I promise you I'll go to the library immediately and research it". Surprisingly Neville chuckled slightly, "Hermione not knowing much about something it's a miracle". Laughing quietly she hugged him tighter "I promise, we'll get her back!"she whispered in his hair as she let her tears fall.

Severus felt his throat tighten as he took in the scene in front of him, it was obvious that they all cared for each other very much. Just like a family. He caught himself wondering, not for the first time, what that was really like. He also felt another feeling stir inside of him. Jealousy. Damn it! He had no right to be jealous of Neville, not when he's going through so much. He loved his wife so greatly, it was obvious from the look in his eyes as he gently cradled her hand. But Severus wanted to be the one sat there with Hermione's arms wrapped round _him_. He felt so disgusted with himself he didn't notice one of the many books he carried slipped from his grasp and fall to the floor with a soft thud. Hermione stood up straight again and turned to look behind her where Severus was struggling to pick up his book without dropping more. With unshed tears in her eyes she bent to help him gather up the books. "Thank you" he said quietly when they had neatly arranged them on the desk, they were going to use to monitor Luna's progress.

Hermione grabbed Severus by the hand and gently pulled him behind a screen away from Neville, so he couldn't hear the conversation. "Professor Granger are you going to continue to manhandle me in such away every time we meet?" he asked raising an eyebrow as he looked down at their clasped hands. She coloured slightly and quickly let go causing Severus to smirk. "it's Hermione" she said as she pulled a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "What?" he asked in surprise, then immediately started mentally slapping himself for such a stupid question. "My name is Hermione, and I'd rather you called me by it, Severus" she said with a grin. With a tight nod of confirmation, that only caused Hermione to grin more, he agreed.

"Pomfrey said you knew about medieval magic, what do you know about this potion?" Hermione asked a tinge of worry to her voice.

"Not much, it's not made any more due to its certain side affects it may have" said Severus as he tiredly ran his hand over his face. "Hey" asked Hermione "are you ok?"

Severus quickly snapped out of it, he didn't want her to think of him as vulnerable or weak! He was an ex-death eater, a spy, he used to risk his life on a daily basis with no more than a couple hours sleep and his wits! Why was it that she made him feel comfortable enough to let slip his facade?

"Severus" called Hermione worry etched on her face. "I'm fine" he said grimly "it's Luna we should be worried about". Seeing the shock on her face he continued " This Potion has been out of circulation for years, because one of the many side effects of the potion is that after the potion is consumed true loves kiss needs to preformed within the hour of it being drunk. If you miss it even by a second, that's it. You get no second chances. The potion can only be consumed once otherwise it kills the patient slowly and painfully"

"Right" breathed Hermione "That bit easy we have Neville and he's not going to leave Luna anytime soon"

Severus hated the idea of destroying the hope in Hermione's eyes but he could let her blindly hope for something that he knew was impossible. "Hermione" he gently said putting his hand on her arm, "there's more".

"hmmm?" asked Hermione absent mindedly, already running through possibilities and plans. "I don't think we can save Luna" said Severus quietly guiding her to a nearby chair, not wanting her to faint on him. There's only so many unconscious ladies I can deal with at once he thought to himself.

"What? Why?" asked Hermione her lips parting in shock. She had nice lips, he thought to himself smooth and incredibly soft looking...No! no! she's a student, ex-student he amended. Exactly whispered his conscious an _ex_-student, so there's nothing to worry about. Shaking himself out of his private battle of wills, he focused on the situation in front of him. "What I mean is, the potion takes five years to set properly, normally the body gives out in two"

"But" protested Hermione "that was in medieval times, surely we've advanced since then?"

Shaking his head he bleakly said "No research has been done on it since then, it's a miracle someone actually found the formula, let alone the ingredients to make it"

Narrowing her eyes, she looked at him "Your impressed by it, aren't you?"

And for the first time in his life Severus Snape stuttered "well... I... wouldn't put it that way... exactly"

"You are! Great , all I did in school to impress you, little did I know that all I had to do was poison somebody with an ancient love potion" she said sarcastically hands on her hips.

Severus had the good grace to look uncomfortable.

"You wanted to impress me?" he asked desperately trying to change the subject. Hermione immediately dropped her defensive pose and ran her hand through her practically lose hair, the clip was slowly losing its battle with her wild tresses. "This isn't helping Luna is it?" she asked not expecting a answer.

"We should make her comfortable" suggested Severus looking over to where Neville sat. "No!" said Hermione her eyes flashing with anger. "I'm not giving up on her yet! There's got to be a way". Frowning she bit her lip in concentration then suddenly her face lit up, "That's it! Oh Sev, it's simple, not easy but simple. Wait here!" and bizarrely she ran off leaving 'Sev' very confused.

"I hate being called Sev" he muttered as he waited for Hermione to return. When she did return with Minerva in tow, she looked like a kid who had, had all of her Christmas at once.

Without an acknowledgment of his presence, Hermione turned to her companion and starting talking rapidly "I've altered it a bit of course, but I've never test ran it, I got too overwhelmed with Ron dramatics and after that I didn't think it would be a good idea to mess around too much, not in the state I was in"

"Do you think it's safe dear?" Minerva asked worriedly.

"It should be, I don't know but I've got to try, if we make it now and give it five spins then all we need to do is collect it and bring it back Simples!" said Hermione with such a stubborn look on her face Minerva just sighed in exasperation .

"Hermione" started Minerva "I don't think it will be that easy and you definitely can't go alone..."

"Will someone explain to me what on earth is going on!?" Severus interrupted. Turning to look at him, both woman wore sheepish expressions.

"Sorry Severus" said Hermione " I was on about time travel". Severus snorted "That not possibly anymore, they all got destroyed when you and your friends decided to have it out with the dark lord himself"

Hermione's eyes flashed "We did not just decide, on a whim to go and fight hum! he tricked us and he..."

"Children! Stop this at once" yelled Minerva stepping in between them " I will not have you insulting each other at every turn it is not mature or professional, I expect better of you"

Both parties shuffled their feet in shame, feeling about eleven years old again.

"So Professor Granger" coughed Severus "what did you have in mind?"

"Oh" said Hermione a smirk on her face "Only this old thing" and she opened her hand in which nestled the last ever time turner.

**AN: Not sure about this chapter, let me know what you think! Thank you guys for all the views I honestly didn't expect to get so many so quickly, if you could leave a review that would be great but I don't want to beg *does puppy eyes* ha ha! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Preperation

**AN: I still own nothing! :( Huge thanks though to MissRavenclaw100 who is a complete star and helped me brainstorm ideas when I got stuck! You're one smart cookie guapa! Oh, all spelling mistakes are my cats, and my cats alone, she decided to "help" by walking all over the keyboard! Enjoy! :)**

"Where on earth did you find that?" asked a bewildered Severus. Hermione stifled her giggles at the look on his face, his mouth was actually hanging open in shock! He had a nice mouth now that she thought about it... Shaking herself out of her day dream she blushed, before innocently saying " I ah, well, forgot to give it back at the end of my third year" and then shot Minerva a guilty look.

Surprisingly, Severus rolled his eyes and said " Let's get on with it shall we?"

The next few days were a flurry of activity. Hermione explained what changes she had made to the time turner, she had made it so that one spin was a year instead of an hour and the participant using it wouldn't actually age as long as they stayed near it and didn't over us it, Severus was secretly impressed by all she had achieved with it, but he didn't say anything, he had a reputation to think about after all.

Both Severus and Hermione rarely slept and many a time they would have forgot to eat if it wasn't for Pomfrey's gentle pushes out of the hospital wing and towards the great hall. After shifting through a mountain of books they finally found the potion in one of Severus own books "Strange" he muttered "I don't remember owning this one let alone bring it here". Hermione had shrugged it off as the castle doing it's bit to help.

The potion itself was just as Pomfrey had described. Complex. They were nearing the last stage, where it would have to be left alone to set or as Hermione had described it much to Severus's exasperation, mature like fine wine . Hermione was stirring it counter clockwise seven times (with a rose quartz spoon as per instructions) when she slipped on some powdered bezoar , with a startled cry she felt herself fall sideways and desperately clawed for something to hang onto. Suddenly a pair of strong hands grasped at her waist and gently pulled her upright. Breathing heavily Hermione turned to thank her helper, the words died in her throat when she looked into a pair of dark glittering eyes, that for once had a hint of warmth in them. Unable to break contact Hermione attempted to try and string a coherent sentence together in her mind but for once, her brilliant mind was completely blank apart from memorising that piecing stare. "Next time Professor Granger I think you should watch what you're doing" Severus spat out huskily but his retort lacked any of the usual venom. "thank you Severus" she said in a low voice.

A deliberate cough from behind them made Severus realise how close he was holding Hermione to him , lowering his eyes he let go of her waist and took a step the side, turning as he did so, to see who wanted their attention. Neville looked awful, he looked as though he hadn't slept for days or even changed his clothes (even though he knew that Hermione had been forcing her friend to at least shower once a day). "I was wondering, if you knew how long left on the potion?" he asked his voice croaky like it hadn't been used for days. "We're nearly there Neville, if fact we just need to stir it seven more times in seven hours and then that's it, we can put it in the room of requirement and go!" Hermione said with a comforting rub to his back. "You're not going alone are you Hermione?" Neville asked fearing for his friends safety. "Well" started Hermione looking at the floor "I was going to ask Severus to come with me, seeing as he knows all about this potion".

Severus groaned inwardly, he'd had enough of adventures thank you very much! And he didn't like the idea of getting into one of the golden trios scrapes, their plans never went to well, plan!

Neville was starting to get enthusiastic about Severus accompanying Hermione to the future "You can't do it alone Mione, it's too dangerous and Severus can protect you". This comment produced an unladylike snort from Hermione "Neville, do you honestly think I need protecting!" she bit her lip and continued " still it will be nice not to go alone" and turned her pleading eyes towards Severus.

Severus felt the walls surrounding his heart crumble a little, what was she doing to him?!

"fine!" he agreed with a long suffering sigh.

**Eight hours later ...**

Hermione fidgeted with nerves, maybe this wasn't such a good plan after all! too late now she thought and summoned that famous Gryffindor courage.

The glamour's were in place, Hermione now had straight blond hair with a side fringe, Severus had refused to change much about his appearance and so had opted for very dark brown hair and grey billowing robes instead of his black. The only thing they couldn't change about themselves were their eyes. Minerva had explained that as they were the window to the soul they were notoriously difficult to change and travelling through time would completely destroy any glamour put in place.

Standing in the room of requirement alone, they had already hidden the potion. It was time. Standing close to Severus, Hermione looped the chain over his neck and turned so her back was pressed into his front. Taking a shuddering breath she instructed him to hold onto her tight causing him to wrap his arms round her waist and rested his chin on top of her head. "ready?" he asked quietly. "Ready" she replied, and started to spin the modified time turner...

**AN: Hi Guest! thanks for reviewing, I'm really sorry I got caught up in the moment and just assumed that people would know what I was on about! Basically they were walking while talking and he left Hermione outside the hospital wing door to take Luna in there by herself. He assessed Luna's condition while they walked and went to go get some books he thought would help! Plus it helped that he wanted to get away from her in case he did something he might regret! ;)**

**AN: I chose rose quartz as its the stone of love and seeing as it's an antidote for a love potion I thought it would work and bezoar as we know, is a basic cure for basic poisons. What do you think?**


	6. Chapter 6- Memories and Revulations

**AN: I own absolutely nothing! :) **

The whirling had stopped. Hermione felt the lurch of her stomach and clung tighter to the black ropes of Severus Snape. Somehow, during the journey she had turned to face him and now, was sheltered in his embrace. Opening her eyes, she gingerly looked round and had to giggle at Severus's expression he looked like, he's just sucked a lemon or trod in a particular nasty piece of dog poo while wearing his favourite shoes! The sudden image of Severus in red high heels, screaming like a girl and complaining about the cost was too much for Hermione and she started to giggle helplessly. Trying to control her giggles she noticed Severus suddenly turn very very pale. "Severus" she cried and wrapped her arms around him, helping to lower him to the ground. "I'll be fine in a minute" he groaned.

With a sad smile Hermione said "that's what you said when Nagini took a huge chunk out of your neck" as she gently smoothed his hair back from his face, and continued "it's just time travel sickness, when I first travelled I was sick and that was just an hour! I can't imagine how terrible you must be feeling"

"Pretty bloody awful!" he muttered leaning his head into her hands. "It will pass" she said soothingly. Warily he opened a eye, shortly followed by the other, and looked into her face leaning so close to his own. Hardly daring to breath, he wondered what she would do if he close the small gap between them...

Then, he shook his head as if to clear it of water. He knew exactly what her reaction would be! She'd run screaming out of the door, just like Lilly has done.

"How did you know about me talking about Nagini like that?" he asked with a frown sitting up properly. "I was there Severus, I never left, I mean" she shrugged "I wasn't exactly going to drag you from the shrieking shack all the way to the medical wing just to leave you there. I was worried about you, we all were"

"Wait!" asked Severus "You? You were the one to save me?"

Biting her lip Hermione's eyes grew big "I thought they told you!"

"And what?" asked Severus folding his arms "You thought I was mean spirited enough not to even thank you?"

"No!" cried Hermione her eyes blazing "I didn't want to make a big deal of it and I thought neither did you! Loads of lives were saved that night, many by you! But I don't see them banging on your door demanding to thank you in person"

"Of course not" he sneered "Why would they want to thank Voldermort's spy? Why would they trust the greasy dungeon bat, who claims to have changed sides!"

Hermione just looked at the ground trying to control her anger. "Come on girl" taunted Severus, "where's your Gryffindor courage now?"

Hermione stood up straight, looked him in the eye and said "You can take my Gryffindor courage and shove it up that bony ass of yours" before flouncing out of the room.

"Hermione wait" groaned Severus as he rushed after her. He hadn't got far however when he bumped straight into her. Looking at what had caught her attention he gasped in shock. "Well Severus" grinned Hermione evilly "it looks like your love life has improved dramatically". There right in front of him, leaning against a wall, where any student could see, thank god the halls are empty thought Severus weakly. It was Him, in the future kissing someone very passionately. Severus felt faint, what on earth was going on? Suddenly the couple (Severus refused to think of that man as him!) came up for air "Well Mrs Snape" his future voice could be heard "I do believe I have made you very late for class?" His companions reply could not be heard. When they suddenly turned to walk towards their past selves, future Snape wrapped his arms round a thoroughly kissed and visibly pregnant Hermione Granger.

Hermione gasped as Severus smirked "It's seems Hermione, your love life has improved as well"

Ignoring Severus's remark she grabbed his sleeve and pulled him into an empty classroom

"And why are we hiding in here like a bunch of cowering first years?" Severus snapped, still confused by what he had seen.

"Honestly Severus, do you think it would be a good idea to be spotted by our future selves before Minerva even knows we're here? We need to talk to her first" an exasperated Hermione said, running her hands through her blond straight hair. An uncomfortable silence followed.

Awkwardly Hermione said "Severus..." at the same time Severus called her name. With a sigh Hermione nodded to Severus to go first."Professor Granger" Severus started "Do you think we should talk about... what we saw?"

"that's what I was going to say" admitted Hermione sitting on a desk "and my name is Hermione" with a cheeky grin and a hint of mischief in her eye she continued "after all we are married"

Severus just shot her a sour look.

"I don't know how we got into this situation...Hermione, but I'm sure we can un do it, it must be unsatisfactory for you, after all everyone expects you to get back with the weasel anytime now"

"I like to think we got into this "situation", as you so eloquently put it because we wanted to, because we want to spend the rest of our lives together or something like that" with a wave of her hand she continued "As for Ron, I want to show you something". Standing up she transfigured a lone cup into a Pensieve, holding her wand to her temple she concentrated and pulled out a glittering silver thread. Slowly she pushed the glittering memory into the Pensieve and turned to where Severus stood. "Watch this" she commanded quietly. Steadily Severus walked towards the Pensieve but before he plunged in he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards it. With a startled gasp she was pulled into the memory after him...

it felt at first like he was plunged into icy cold water, gasping Severus noticed that he was standing outside the burrow. Turning he noticed that he was standing next to memory Hermione, as well as holding the hand of present day Hermione, who had silent tears rolling down her face. The weasel couldn't have done anything that bad thought Severus but then again Hermione never was over dramatic.

Memory Hermione was grinning softly to herself taking in the Christmassy scene in front of her, before walking towards the front door and pushing it open. She was immediately pulled into a sea of faces and hugs. Molly pushed her way through the crowds "Hermione love, come on in, Charlie dear take her coat for her, that's it, You haven't been eating well have you, don't worry we'll get you fed right up" grabbing Hermione into a bear hug she continued her chatter until they made their way to the kitchen.

In the kitchen was Ron, just as Severus remembered him, Tall lanky and incredibly smug. "Hermione" Ron called slurring slightly. "Drinking already Ron?" Hermione asked in a teasing voice but with a hint of sarcasm underlying it. "It's Christmas Mione, Time for celebration and presents" He slung his arm round her shoulder and wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Do you know what I want for my present Mione?" He whispered in her ear. With a strained laugh Hermione push him off her and muttered something about looking for Harry to wish him merry Christmas.

The night progressed. Severus wondered why she was showing him all of it, but assume there was some reason, it was Hermione after all.

After all the food had been consumed and the presents opened. Ron tapped his glass and said he wanted to ask something. Turning to where Hermione was standing by the fireplace he, unsteadily, got down on one knee and opened a black box that he slipped from his pocket "Hermione Jean Granger" he asked "Will you marry me?"

Memory Hermione let out a startled gasp her eyes shining with happiness and love as she nodded her answer.

Severus felt jealously surge through his veins, why was she showing him this? So he would understand there could be no future between them? No, Hermione was not that cruel. There must be more.

Memory Hermione was breaking away from all the well wishers and making her way outside, Severus followed tugging the present day Hermione behind him like a dead weight.

Memory Hermione sat on a lone bench outside under the stars and sighed softly. Severus wondered idly what Hermione was thinking about when he heard a noise. Apparently Hermione had too. With a feeling of dread, both Severus and memory Hermione made their way to the big bush sheltering the side of the house. Moans and groans were softly being made, it certainly wasn't an animal thought Severus. Suddenly Severus knew. He knew exactly what Hermione was going to see. With a startled cry he attempted to stop her hand pulling back the branches but his hand slipped right through hers. With a sob memory Hermione took in the scene in front of her, a rumpled and semi- naked Ron Weasley was crouched over a screeching and naked Lavender Brown. Crying softly Hermione staggered backwards and tripped over a root, scrabbling to get away she heard Ron talking to Lavender. "Don't worry about Hermione, she means Nothing to me. Nothing"

The word echoed through the memory getting louder and louder. Severus realised that this was how Hermione remembered it, the taunting word chasing her as she tried to run. Severus realised that present Hermione was whimpering with the pain of relieving the memory. Turning, he crushed his body against hers as she clung to his embrace. The word engulfed them, while he gave her comfort, the memory spat them out into the real world.

Still sobbing Hermione clung to him, as he wrapped his arms around her in the darkening classroom. "I'm sorry" he whispered into her hair, "I'm so sorry" and he gently pressed a kiss to her cheek. What seemed like hours later, but was only minutes Hermione stopped crying, "I'm sorry about that" she whispered wiping a lone tear off her cheek "I didn't expect to get so emotional, I thought I was over it".

Gently Severus pulled her closer until she was practically on his lap "These things take time, trust me, mine took 20 years to get over... 20 years to get over someone who never would or could love me" he said with a harsh laugh, scared at revelling too much. It surprised him when Hermione snuggled closer to his chest. "I'm sorry Severus" she whispered "I wish you had found someone else to ease the pain". Suddenly realisation jolted through him, he had. He had found someone to ease the pain and he was holding her in his arms right now. Holy, shit! he thought I'm in love with her! Now what?

Hermione's breathing became deeper and with a sigh he realised she was falling asleep on him, moving into a more comfortable position he idly stroked her hair, he missed her wild curls that's for sure. It seemed that he would not be sleeping tonight after all, someone had to keep watch and besides after that revelation no one could sleep. He wondered nonchalantly what the rest of the wizarding world would think of Severus Snape, the untrustworthy dungeon bat being in love with the Gryffindor golden trio member Hermione Granger.

**AN: Sorry that it's taken so long to up load this chapter, life has been getting in the way! I hope that this is good enough to make up for it! Please leave a review virtual cookies for all who do! :D**


	7. Chapter 7:An unexpected Event

**AN: I own nothing! except my own weird and wonderful imagination**

Hermione stirred as the early morning light filtered through the classroom windows. Struggling she realised she was clasped in the arms of Severus Snape. Blearily she remembered all that had transpired when they had arrived in the future. Blushing deeply she remembered sobbing in his arms, with a soft groan she wondered what on earth he thought of her now! Turning her head slightly she noticed a pair of soft dark eyes staring at her, she groaned again. "I'm sorry about last night" she mumbled not looking at him. Surprisingly he chuckled slightly "Don't worry Hermione, we all are, after all, human". With a slight laugh she remembered the rumour that spread in her 4th year about Severus being a vampire. With a sigh she unsteadily stood up, Severus looked up at her inquiringly. "Come on, we need to go speak to Minerva about retrieving this potion for Luna " she said holding out her hand, she helped to pull him to his feet.

Grumbling slightly Severus follows Hermione out of the door and into the deserted hallway. The soft but sunny morning light danced through the windows and gently lapped at the polished floor. Trying to be as quiet as possible both quietly made their way to the headmistresses office. Suddenly a dark shape rushed towards them. Severus quickly grabbed Hermione and pulled her out of harm's way, withdrawing this wand at the same time. With a soft grin he noticed Hermione do the same.

Sprawled on the floor was a girl, her face was concealed by her dark chocolate coloured hair, that at the moment was absolutely everywhere. She gave a loud audible sigh and pushed it back so it hung down her back once more. The most noticeable thing about her was her cheeky grin and her sparking chocolate eyes. Oh, and the fact she had pointy ears. "Elf" growled Severus keeping his wand pointed at her. "Hola" the elf said with a grin " I'm Emmarine and will be your tour guide for this trip" With a jump she landed on her feet and gave a graceful bow "Please to meet you".

"Charmed, I'm sure" Severus said sarcastically still holding his wand tightly. "What are you doing here?"

"Minerva sent me to fetch you" Emmarine said still grinning "Come on, follow me" and she turned without a backward glance and danced down the hallway. With a sigh Severus turned to Hermione who was grinning. "You don't trust her do you?" he asked her in exasperation, with a laugh she nodded and grabbed his hand to drag him after her.

"Why have I never seen elf's in Hogwarts before?" she asked as they jogged after the fast elf. "They don't normally like to live with witches and wizards, normally two sets of creatures with powerful magic cause explosions, they get on well as communities but it's not a good idea to get too close" He said panting slightly, where on earth was the elf taking them?

Turning a corner, he realised the elf was taking them to the headmistresses office. The long way. With a sign he slowed his pace to match Hermione's.

Suddenly they came across the golden statue that marked the way to the Headmistresses office. Emmarine was sat on the floor outside of it, reading a book, frowning in concentration. "Ahem" coughed Severus trying to get her attention, Emmarine didn't even blink. Severus shot Hermione a look that clearly said I give up! With a small smile Hermione crouched on the floor next to the elf. "Emmarine?" she called "I hate to interrupt you reading, but we need the password". Suddenly Emmarine looked up in surprise as if she hadn't noticed them there. "Oh you're here, what took you so long? Sorry if I was ignoring you, I tend to get wrapped up in my reading"

With a beam Hermione nodded "Me too! My friends tend to give up in the first five minutes if I don't respond. What are you reading?"

Emmarine launched into a whole speech about how wonderful this book was, apparently it was about a land made of marshmallows, with gummy horses, dancing squirrels and singing kolas... Severus thought it sounded vile but Hermione was lapping it up!

"Ahem" he tried again. Nope, nothing. He grinned evilly "WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP ABOUT THAT STUPUD BOOK FOR ONE MINUTE?!" he yelled in his scary potions master's voice. Both of them jumped in shock. "Alright Severus" Hermione exclaimed mildly "You only had to ask".

With a sigh of exasperation he demanded to know the password. Smiling Emmarine told him it was "Quidditch" and he rolled his eyes at Minerva's predictability. Severus stormed through the door without a backward glance. Hermione bit her lip and shot a guilty look at his retreating back, before following him with a sigh.

"Severus" called Minerva before giving him a bone breaking hug. Severus just looked shocked. "Ah" said Minerva with a twinkle in her eye before letting go "it is you, only checking".

"Does this mean I've turned into a hippy hugging, flower child type then?" He asked in a bored voice, with only a hint of the fear he was feeling underneath.

"By all means no Severus" said Minerva waving Hermione and Emmarine to join them. "But I do love to tease you" she said with a wink. "You know I've thought about this moment for months, but know it's here it all feels a bit odd".

"No kidding " muttered Severus taking a seat. Minerva ignored him and continued "I've explained to the staff that you are here working on some new material for Hogwarts and that you're unsure how long you are going to stay, that should give you plenty of time to get this potion to Luna. The house elf's are instructed to bring you food whenever you like, as I don't really want the students seeing you, it creates rumours and questions I don't really think we want to answer"

"Sounds brilliant" said Hermione with a grin "I assume we're living in the room of requirement then?"

Minerva nodded "I you want rooms elsewhere I'm sure we can arrange something" she said with a hint of worry in her voice. Hermione was quick to reassure her that they would be absolutely fine in the room of requirement.

"Oh" said Minerva as they turned to leave "Emmarine is coming with you, to help out". Severus groaned inwardly as Hermione beamed.

Hermione yawned and stretched as they entered the room of requirement, the chain for the time turner was irritating her neck and with a sign she pulled it off and flung it onto a nearby sofa. Severus was in the centre of the room checking the potion. Emmarine ran in excitedly, looking at everything; the books on the walls, the grand fireplace even the high arched windows were scrutinised by her. Emmarine turned in the sun, coming in through the windows, Hermione noticed glittering shapes floating by Emmarine's back. Wings! Hermione gave a gasp and walked closer "I didn't know Elf's had wings" she exclaimed looking closer.

"They don't" came a surprised male voice. Severus also walked over to where Emmarine was standing perfectly still. "That explains why you moved so fast earlier" he murmured lost in thought. "What are your parents?" he asked her quietly. "dad's an elf and mum's a fairy" Emmarine said turning pale. "But no one's testing me or experimenting on me ok?"

Severus looked shocked "Is that why you're here, because people were trying to experiment on you?"

Emmarine nodded, "during the war, Voldermort wanted to know what our powers were like, whether we were any use" she scrunched up her nose at that. "Anyway" she said in a lighter tone, "I was found by a really great couple who bought me here and have looked after me ever since, I promised I'd repay them and now I am" and with a huge smile she flung herself onto the sofa. Unexpectedly there was a huge crunch, digging underneath her Emmarine pulled out the remains of the time turner "Oh" she said in surprise "was that important?"

Hermione turned to Severus who looked simply, murderous.

**AN: Emmarine is pronounced EM-AH-REEN and the character is based on an amazing friend of mine. Obviously some of it isn't real for example the testing or the pointy ears! no comment about the wings. Feel free to review! :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Arguments and the unexpected

**An: I'm so sorry that it's take me so long to post this chapter, I suffered from a huge case of writers block but finally I've managed to be cured! J I also wanted to explain about the elves bit. I was going to do it at the end of my last chapter but I forgot. Basically, house elves and these elves are related but are not the same. The same way that we, (humans) are related to apes. We are completely different in appearance and attitude yet we share about 99% of our DNA . That's the best way I can come up with explaining it! Anyway on with the show!**

Severus eyes bulged out of his head, he looked angrier than Hermione had ever seen him. "Get. out. now" he said through gritted teeth. Emmarine obviously saw something in his gaze as she hurried out of the room without a word.

"Severus" tried Hermione reaching out to touch his arm. "Don't touch me" he hissed at her, jumping out of her reach. "Severus" Hermione tried again determined to get through to him. "Don't try to console me Gryffindor" He spat, her eyes widened in shock "What?" he asked dangerously his eyes flashing with barely controlled anger "Did you expect me to be jumping with joy, dancing around the room to be stuck in this pathetic excuse of a future with you? Do you expect me to behave like that lovesick fool out there being manipulated by his wife? if so there you are more delusional than all those fans of Witches Weekly who have painted me as a dashing hero and just believe I need someone to love me" And without another word he left the room, striding angrily, leaving Hermione to try and sort out her messy lump of so called feelings.

For hours Severus paced the castle, striding from one end to the other. It was a miracle that none of the students saw him, but at that moment in time he didn't really care. Finally he was exhausted enough and calm enough to examine his feelings. Settling down in one of the astronomy tower arches, he looked over the dusk lit grounds, they hadn't changed at all he thought idly, not like everything else, everything he thought he had known was wrong. He had assumed he would die at Voldermorts hands. He had been wrong. He had assumed that he would be thrown in Azkaban. Apparently he was wrong there as well. He had assumed that even if he wasn't killed or thrown in Azkaban then he would live life as he always had done. Alone. But then again, he hadn't really given much thought to that option, he never really thought it would exist.

Sighing he made his way back to the room of requirement, the hallways were long and dark, the students had gone to bed long ago, giving the castle an eerie, silent feeling of being deserted.

Not an easy man to scare he still picked up his pace a little, feeling the odd sensation of someone watching him. Eventually he made his way to the room of requirement, thank full that the door was already there waiting for him. Taking a deep breath he entered the room not knowing what he was about to face.

The scene surprised him. Hermione had moved a desk so it was by the window, the moonlight landing on her softly, she was asleep. Her head resting on top of her hands surrounded in paper with her scribbles on. Candles were dotted about the place, smoking as if they had only just been blown out. And softly from a record player, came the unmistakable sound of _Moonlight sonata_.

Frowning Severus tread softly towards the sleeping form of Hermione. She confused him, one minute she was a fire ball, angry and unafraid, the next she was confused and vulnerable. Sighing he brushed her hair away from her cheek, caressing the smooth skin slightly. Gently he picked her up, cradled against his chest he carefully carried her into the adjoining bedroom and laid her onto the bed. She frowned in her sleep from the movement but did not awake. Sighing she turned on her side and mumbled a name "Severus". Shocked, Severus quickly covered her and left the room.

Arriving back into the main room he ran a hand over his tired face. Curious, he walked to the desk and sat in her seat, still warm from her body and lit a singled candle to read quickly ran his eyes over the notes she had made, unsurprisingly they were about the predicament that annoying elf had got them in. The first page was what looked like a spider diagram, snorting Severus could never understand muggles and their weird ways of trying to figure stuff out, not to mention their weird habit of having to name everything. Yawning but not ready for sleep he settled down to read the theories she had thought of, adding notes here and there.

Moonlight Sonata continued playing, soothing Severus with its familiar notes. Frowning he found himself swaying in time with the notes, since when had he allowed himself to take joy in such a simple yet pure thing as music? Putting it down to the strange day and his tiredness he sat and savoured the end, before with a flick of his wand the needle lifted and the record stopped spinning. Allowing a rare and soft smile to touch his lips he unconsciously hummed the tune as he headed towards the other bedroom, just before he made it to the door he turned rapidly and whispered a singled word making the candle instant distinguish with a puff of smoke, leaving the room in darkness once more...

**AN: I listened to Moonlight sonata while write this as it inspired the chapter! Check it out here: watch?v=vQVeaIHWWck**

**AN: A huge thank you to FreeSpiritSeeker for looking over this chapter for me! You're a complete star, and your words of encouragement stopped me being defeated by writers block. :) By the way today is my birthday! So I'd really appreciate you readers stopping by and reviewing this for me! Am now going to see if I can smell any birthday cake! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9- Trust

**AN: I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update, first of all I've had the worst case of characters block ever! The storyline I was fine with I just didn't know what Hermione's reaction would be to it all. I was literally screaming with frustration over it all! So if this seems out of character I apologise, I'm still not sure about it. Secondly we've actually had a summer this year, if you're not from England then you probably won't know this, but we haven't had a summer for seven years! No kidding, the only difference is that the rain gets slightly warmer. So I've been grabbing any sun while I can. Anyway enough of my rambling, on with the story! **

**Oh wait, I don't own any of this, apart from a destructive elf called Emmarine, she's mine. :D**

Hermione awoke feeling for the second time that week completely confused. How on earth had she got to this bed? Running her hands through her tangled mass of hair she quickly came up with the solution. Severus. It had to be him. Emmarine wouldn't have dared come back after the way Severus had shouted at her. Hermione closed her eyes and contemplated just hiding in her bed for the rest of the day but knew she couldn't. She was a Gryffindor after all.

Eventually she emerged from her room, dressed and ready for the day. She had decided the best way to deal with yesterday was to pretend his little outburst had never happened. That it never hurt her. He had every right to be angry, the situation was far from ideal after all she reasoned, it was his call, if he bought it up then so be it.

Severus paced the main room continuously stopping ever so often to check if Hermione's door had opened yet. It was exactly the 154th circuit round the room when the door finally creaked open. "Hermione" He greeted nervously, was she going to completely ignore him because of what he said? Does she now hate him? And why on earth did he have to care so much?!

"Morning Severus" She said with a yawn smiling slightly. Severus just stood there shocked. Why wasn't she yelling at him or trying to hex him to within a inch of his life?

Hermione, completely oblivious to Severus's confusion walked over to the desk and the papers she had been working on last night. "Ah" she said her eyes lighting up "I see you've found my notes, thanks for the input".

"You're welcome" Severus said without thinking, and then blushed, she had thanked him! Normally people hated him meddling in their work or believed he was trying to upstage them.

Even though she was being polite, Severus couldn't let this continue. "Hermione" He started "we need to talk about last night" and then blushed at what that implied. He was blushing with her more than he ever had in his life, he didn't like it.

Hermione looked up from the notes she was studying and nodded.

"Allow me to apologise for what I said last night it was rude and uncalled for, I have no excuse apart from I let my temper get the better of me and for that I am sorry" He said trying to maintain eye contact but for once in this life he couldn't stand her gaze. "It's ok Severus" Hermione said softly "I know it's not the ideal situation but we're going to have to deal with it, growing up with boy wonder and his sidekick have made me relax more about plans going wrong" she continued with a grin. "Now we have a muggle saying, forgive and forget, I've forgiven now you forget" Hermione lightly touched his arm before walking back towards the notes.

"Now all you have to do is apologise to Emmarine" Hermione announced with a wicked grin. Severus nearly groaned out loud.

Many pads of paper later, they were still no closer to finding out exactly how to get home. "Right, lets recap" suggested Hermione "We can't go to the Ministry because technically I wasn't meant to keep the time turner and if they find out theirs two Severus and two Hermione's they are bound to think dark magic is involved. Also they could get the future us involved and I don't think it would be a good idea for us to meet our future selves, it could disrupt the time line and end in complete disaster."

Severus nodded before reading off their notes "No known potions work as well as a time turner and many have dangerous risks and side effects, one wizard managed to end up with two heads and twice his age when he only wanted to travel two days."

"Right, so potions are out and so is the Ministry" Hermione commented and put a thick line through those on her list. "That leaves two options, attempt to fix the time turner or attempt to send a message to the past" she looked at him with serious eyes "Even if we do send a message to the past what can they do?"

Severus sighed and wished he hadn't added that idea to the list "It wouldn't be a message as such, we would send the potion to Luna with a note explaining the situation, but using that amount of magic means we can only do it once. After that there is no way we will be able to get home using magic, we would be too weak. So we would be stuck here. Permanently."

"Oh" Hermione said, Severus had never seen her speechless before, she always had a comment or idea for everything.

Severus covered Hermione's hand with his own, "I think that should be our last option ,once we've exhausted all other ideas then we can consider it."

Hermione nodded distracted more by the warmth of his hand then by the idea of being stuck in the future forever. "Come on" she said breaking the comfortable silence "We need to eat and I don't know about you but I'm tired of being cooped up here for so long"

Severus raised an eyebrow "I thought Minerva said we had to stay here. Since when did you like to break the rules so much?"

"Since I became friends with Harry and Ron" Hermione answered with a grin. "I have an idea, do you trust me?"

Severus swallowed before nodding, he didn't give his trust easily, in fact he didn't truly trust anyone. Except her. Hermione grabbed his hand and tugged him out the room, he wondered why this was becoming a regular thing and why it felt so natural to have her soft tiny hand clasped in his own.

Standing outside the room of requirement in the long empty corridor, Hermione closed her eyes in concentration. "Hermione?" asked Severus feeling confused. Hermione just shushed him and screwed up her nose it even deeper concentration. With a sigh Severus forced himself to wait. Seconds later the door to the room of requirement changed slightly and with a happy sigh Hermione opened it and led him in. The room looked exactly the same, Feeling even more bewildered Severus just shot her a look that read that whatever she was planning it obviously didn't work. Grinning Hermione walked over to a big portrait on the wall of a beautiful kingfisher lurking over a still pond waiting for a fish to emerge. Startled by Hermione's approach the kingfisher flew away over the pond and into the woods in the distance.

Smiling softly Hermione pulled the painting and it came away from the wall on gold hinges. Behind it was a tunnel lit by flaming torches along the walls. But instead of normal fire it was Hermione's own brand of special blue flames. Turning Hermione was startled when she felt Severus's hand grasp her own. It had always been her that had been touching him, for some reason she couldn't explain, it made her feel very warm and happy inside that he welcomed her touch as much as she welcomed his.

"Come on then" Severus said softly "Surprise me"

**AN: Just a heads up Hermione means " boy wonder and his sidekick" In the nicest sense possible, it's not meant as an insult more as a sign of affection. Let me know what you think! **


End file.
